The Babysitter
by rukitori
Summary: Despite their sophisticated looks, Erena thinks that both of her friends are actually very childish. / Written in Thai language. Summary part messed up Thai characters so I write English here instead.


หยิบเรื่องนี้มาทดสอบอัพฟิคชั่นภาษาไทยค่ะ เพิ่งรู้ว่าที่นี่อัพฟิคชั่นไทยได้ด้วย...

* * *

**พี่เลี้ยงเด็ก**

"ครั้งนี้ก็เต็มที่เลยนะ"

"แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว"

"น่าตื่นเต้นจัง ใจเต้นแรงมาตั้งแต่เมื่อกี้แล้วล่ะ"

คำพูดนั้นทำให้เธอหันไปมองเพื่อนสาวเจ้าของผมหยักศกสีน้ำตาลแดง ดวงตาสีม่วงเป็นประกายของฝ่ายนั้นทำให้ต้องถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ เอเรนะยกมือขึ้นลูบหัวคนที่คลี่ยิ้มกว้างออกมาในทันที

"มือของเอเรนะเนี่ย ทำให้ใจสงบได้ทุกครั้งเลยนะจ๊ะ"

"หา?"

"เอ๋? มีพลังฮีลลิ่ง แบบนั้นเหรอ?" สาวตัวเล็กที่สุดในวงพูดกลั้วหัวเราะ "น่าลองอยู่เหมือนกันนะ"

"พูดอะไรไร้สาระกันอยู่ได้ ทั้งสองคน… จะขึ้นแสดงแล้วแท้ๆ"

ร่างสูงถอนหายใจออกมาอีกหนอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายกับนิสัยเด็กๆ ของเพื่อนร่วมวง แม้ว่าภายนอกจะดูมีความเป็นผู้ใหญ่ แถมยังได้รับสายตาชื่นชมจากเหล่าแฟนคลับอยู่เสมอๆ แต่สำหรับเธอแล้ว สึบาสะกับอันจูก็เหมือนเด็กน้อยดีๆ นี่เอง

อย่างคิระ สึบาสะ ที่เป็นถึงลีดเดอร์ของอไรส์ แต่เอาเข้าจริงกลับทำให้เธอต้องวุ่นวายจนปวดหัวอยู่บ่อยๆ อย่างเช่นครั้งล่าสุดที่โทรมาหาเธอตอนบ่ายวันเสาร์ที่ไม่มีซ้อม รบกวนการอ่านหนังสือเตรียมสอบเก็บคะแนนวิชาคณิตศาสตร์อย่างไม่น่าให้อภัย

"เอเรนะ ว่างอยู่รึเปล่า?"

"กำลังอ่านหนังสื-"

"ฉันหลงทางน่ะ" เสียงที่ปลายสายฟังดูสดใส ไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อนใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น "มารับหน่อยสิ"

"อีกแล้วเหรอ!? ก็บอกแล้วไงล่ะว่าถ้าอ่านแผนที่ไม่เป็นก็ให้จำร้านค้าเด่นๆ ระหว่างทางจะได้ไม่หลงน่ะ!"

"ฉันก็จำแล้วนะ จำได้ว่าถ้าเจอแฟมิลี่มาร์ตก็ให้เลี้ยวขวา แต่รู้สึกว่าจะมีแฟมิลี่มาร์ตมากกว่าหนึ่งร้านแฮะ"

_มันก็แหงอยู่แล้วล่ะ__!_

สุดท้ายเธอก็ต้องปิดหนังสือแล้วออกไปตามหาลีดเดอร์ผู้ไม่มีเซนส์ในการเดินทางเอาเสียเลย เพราะเป็นคุณหนูที่มีคนขับรถพาไปไหนมาไหนตลอดจนถึงชั้นมัธยมปลาย สึบาสะจึงมักจะสับสนกับถนนหนทางในโตเกียวอยู่บ่อยๆ เรียกได้ว่าถึงปกติจะเป็นคนเดินนำหน้า แต่ถ้าไม่มีเธอกับอันจูคอยบอกทางให้ล่ะก็ จะต้องเดินเรื่อยเปื่อยจนได้เรื่องทุกที

แถมพอตามหาตัวจนเจอก็พบว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังเดินดูเสื้อผ้าในห้างสรรพสินค้าอยู่อย่างสบายใจ พอเห็นเธอยืนทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับอยู่ที่หน้าร้านก็ยังมีการกวักมือเรียกเข้าไปดูด้วยกันอีก

"ดูสิ เสื้อตัวนี้เหมาะกับเอเรนะดีว่ามั้ย?"

"สีพาสเทลเนี่ยนะ!?"

"ล้อเล่นน่ะ ซื้อไปฝากอันจูกันดีกว่า"

แล้วจากที่ตั้งใจว่าจะรีบพาสึบาสะกลับบ้านแล้วตัวเองจะได้กลับไปอ่านหนังสือเตรียมสอบต่อ ก็กลายเป็นเดินช็อปปิ้งซื้อของกันจนเย็นย่ำ กว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไปก็ตอนหอบหิ้วถุงช็อปปิ้งกลับมาวางกองที่บ้านนั่นแหละ

นอกจากจะต้องคอยดูแลเด็กจอมหลงทางแล้ว อันจูเองก็เหมือนคุณหนูเอาแต่ใจที่รับมือยากพอๆ กัน โดยเฉพาะเรื่องอาหารการกินซึ่งสาวผมสีน้ำตาลแดงคอยแต่จะคัดผักออกจากข้าวกล่องตลอด

"อันจู เขี่ยผักไปกองไว้ข้างๆ แบบนั้นมันน่าเกลียดนะ"

เธออดพูดไม่ได้ทุกครั้งเมื่อเห็นกองผักใบเขียวและแครอทที่อีกฝ่ายบรรจงคีบไปวางรวมกันในช่องหนึ่งของกล่องเบนโตะ พอได้ยินแบบนั้น อันจูก็จะเงยหน้าขึ้นมองด้วยแววตาเศร้าๆ

"แต่นี่ก็กินไปครึ่งนึงแล้วน้า"

"คุณแม่อุตส่าห์ทำข้าวกล่องให้ไม่ใช่เหรอ? เขี่ยออกแบบนั้น คนทำก็เสียใจแย่น่ะสิ"

"จริงด้วย เอเรนะทำข้าวกล่องมาทานเองใช่มั้ยจ๊ะ? สุดยอดไปเลยเนอะ เนอะ สึบาสะ?"

สึบาสะที่กำลังทานอาหารไป เล่นมือถือไปส่งเสียงตอบรับในลำคออย่างไม่สนใจนัก เอเรนะที่ถูกชมแบบไม่ได้ตั้งตัวกระแอมนิดๆ ก่อนจะขยับมือคีบกุ้งทอดในกล่องข้าว แต่กลับมีตะเกียบของคนที่นั่งอยู่ตรงข้ามกันเอื้อมมาคีบตัดหน้าไปก่อน

"เอ๊ะ!?"

"แลกกันนะ" อันจูวางกุ้งทอดชิ้นนั้นลงในกล่องข้าวของตัวเอง ก่อนจะคีบผักที่แยกไว้ใส่กล่องข้าวของเอเรนะเป็นการใหญ่ "เอเรนะเนี่ยโชคดีจังนะจ๊ะ ให้กุ้งทอดหนึ่งตัว แต่ได้ผักกลับไปตั้งหลายชิ้นแน่ะ"

"เดี๋ยวสิ! ยังไม่ได้บอกเลยนะว่าจะแลกน่ะ!"

ดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้ามองสารพัดผักที่ถูกวางลงในกล่องข้าวอย่างตื่นๆ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น เพราะพอเงยมองสาวผมหยักศกก็เห็นรอยยิ้มหวานที่อันจูใช้เป็นไม้ตายเวลาอยากให้คนอื่นตามใจ แถมยังใช้ได้ผลทุกครั้งด้วยสิ

"ขอบใจจ้ะ เอเรนะเนี่ยพึ่งพาได้จริงๆ"

สุดท้ายเธอก็ต้องมานั่งทานผักที่อันจูเขี่ยทิ้ง พลางคิดว่าสมแล้วที่เป็นเจ้าหญิงแห่งอไรส์ ช่างกินยากกินเย็นสมฉายาเหลือเกิน

แต่ถึงทั้งสองคนจะทำตัวเป็นเด็กยังไงก็เถอะ...

บนเวทีที่มืดสนิท เธอได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจของเพื่อนร่วมวงทั้งสองคนซึ่งยืนประจำที่ของตัวเอง อีกไม่กี่วินาทีข้างหน้า แสงไฟก็จะสาดส่องลงมา และพวกเธอก็จะแสดงให้ทุกคนเห็นถึงศักยภาพของสคูลไอดอลแห่ง UTX ที่แสนโด่งดัง

เธอรู้ดีว่า หากบนเวทีนี้ไม่มีสึบาสะและอันจูอยู่ด้วยล่ะก็ การเป็นสคูลไอดอลก็คงจะไม่สนุกเหมือนอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ทุกวันนี้

และด้วยเหตุนั้น เธอยินดีที่จะรับหน้าที่พี่เลี้ยงเด็กที่น่าเหนื่อยหน่ายนี้ต่อไป แม้ว่ามันจะทำให้ต้องปวดหัว ต้องลำบาก ต้องเสียเวลา หรือแม้แต่ต้องทานสิ่งที่เธอเองก็ไม่ชอบ

_จะทำยังไงได้ล่ะ_

_ก็ทั้งสึบาสะและอันจู ต่างก็เป็นเพื่อนที่ฉันรักมากนี่นา_

* * *

มือนุ่มลูบลงบนเส้นผมสีม่วงยาวสลวยอย่างแผ่วเบา ดวงตาที่แสนอ่อนโยนมองใบหน้าของคนหลับที่คราบน้ำตาบนแก้มยังเด่นชัด ร่างสูงนอนขดตัวเหมือนเด็กๆ โดยวางศีรษะลงบนตักของเพื่อนผมหยักศก ร่างเล็กๆ ของลีดเดอร์ขยับเข้ามานั่งใกล้ๆ นัยน์ตาสีเขียวก้มมองร่างที่หลับไม่รู้เรื่องด้วยอีกคน

"ร้องไห้จนหลับไปเลยนะ"

"อื้อ ก็สมควรอยู่หรอก เสียใจมากเลยนี่นา"

ทั้งสองคนยิ้มให้กันเศร้าๆ ก่อนที่สึบาสะจะถอนหายใจยาว หยิบหมอนนุ่มใบหนึ่งลงมาจากเตียงของอันจูและวางข้อศอกลงบนนั้น นั่งเท้าคางมองเอเรนะต่อไป

"ถึงจะบอกว่าเรื่องที่ผ่านไปแล้วมันแก้ไขอะไรไม่ได้ก็เถอะ แต่มันก็น่าเจ็บใจนิดๆ จริงๆ แหละ"

"ขนาดฉันกับสึบาสะยังรู้สึกแบบนี้ เอเรนะที่เป็นคนจริงจังจะทนไม่ได้ก็ไม่แปลกเนอะ"

"งั้นพรุ่งนี้ต้องพาไปช็อปปิ้งหน่อยแล้ว"

สึบาสะพูดกลั้วหัวเราะ ทำให้อันจูพลอยหัวเราะตามไปด้วย

"ก็ดีนะ เพราะเอเรนะชอบช็อปปิ้งมากๆ เลยนี่นา"

"อื้อ แต่เจ้าตัวเองก็ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำไปมั้ง" คนตัวเล็กกลั้นยิ้มไว้ไม่อยู่ "คราวก่อนก่อนจะสอบเก็บคะแนนวิชาคณิตน่ะ ฉันเห็นเอเรนะเครียดเอามากๆ ถึงขั้นลืมกินข้าว ก็เลยแกล้งโทรไปบอกว่าหลงทาง แล้วพอเอเรนะมารับก็หลอกให้ไปเดินช็อปปิ้งด้วยกันล่ะ"

อันจูได้แต่กลั้นหัวเราะเพราะกลัวว่าคนที่นอนตักอยู่จะตื่น พอสูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ ได้ก็ค่อยพูดออกมายิ้มๆ

"แล้วก็กลับบ้านพร้อมถุงช็อปปิ้งเต็มแขนแน่ๆ เลยใช่มั้ย?"

"แน่ล่ะ แต่พอได้เสียเงินซื้อของสวยๆ แล้วก็ดูสบายใจขึ้นเยอะเลย"

"เอเรนะเนี่ย ซื่อจนน่าเป็นห่วงเลยนะ" เธอลูบหัวคนที่กำลังนอนอยู่เบาๆ เอเรนะขยับตัวเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะตื่น อันจูจึงพูดต่อเสียงค่อย "ฉันเองก็หลอกเอเรนะอยู่บ่อยๆ เลยล่ะจ้ะ"

"รู้อยู่หรอก เรื่องกินผักใช่มั้ยล่ะ?"

"เอ๋? นึกว่าสึบาสะไม่ได้มองอยู่ซะอีก"

"ก็ฉันรู้นี่นาว่าอันจูไม่ได้เกลียดผักซะหน่อย แล้วที่จริงก็ชอบกินแครอทด้วยไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"อืม… ที่ทำแบบนั้นเพราะรู้ว่าเอเรนะเกลียดผักน่ะจ้ะ สังเกตดูสิ ตั้งแต่ทำข้าวกล่องมาทานเอง ในกล่องก็มีแต่ของทอด ไข่ม้วน แล้วก็ข้าวผัดตลอดเลย"

"จริงด้วยแฮะ"

"เห็นแล้วก็ทนไม่ได้เลยยกผักให้ทุกครั้งเลยล่ะ เอเรนะเองก็ไม่กล้าบอกฉันว่าไม่ชอบกินผัก สุดท้ายก็ยอมกินจนหมดทุกที"

ทั้งสองคนกลั้นหัวเราะกันอีกหนโดยที่คนถูกพูดถึงไม่ได้รู้เรื่องด้วยสักนิด สึบาสะและอันจูได้แต่มองคนที่เป็นเด็กน้อยตัวจริงของวง แม้ว่าภายนอกจะดูสุขุมเป็นผู้ใหญ่ แต่ที่จริงแล้วเอเรนะกลับเป็นคนที่อ่อนไหวและอ่อนแอจนน่าเป็นห่วงที่สุด

"บทสนทนาแบบนี้ เหมือนพวกเราเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กเลยเนอะ"

"...ถ้าเอเรนะได้ยินล่ะก็ ต้องโวยวายแน่ๆ เลยล่ะ"

* * *

*A/N:

ฟิคนี้มีเนื้อหาที่มโนขึ้นประมาณ 95% ค่ะ

เพราะอยากเขียนอะไรเกี่ยวกับอไรส์บ้าง แต่ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับพวกนางมีน้อยเหลือเกิน ที่เหลือก็เลยต้องนั่งเทียนเขียนเอาจนออกมาเป็นอะไรแบบนี้ 55555555 ได้แต่หวังว่าจะชอบกันนะคะ O}{

ทั้งบุคลิกและลักษณะนิสัยก็ได้แต่ต่อยอดเอาจากที่เห็นในอนิเมะ ขอบคุณฉุนด้วยค่ะที่อุตส่าห์กลับไปนั่งดูแล้วมาบอกให้ว่าเอเรนะกับอันจูมีลักษณะการพูดแบบไหน เพราะวิซมืดแปดด้านจริงๆ ฟฟฟฟฟฟ

อยากให้มีสปินออฟของอไรส์บ้างจังน้า /บ่นลอยๆ แต่ถ้ามีจริงก็ดีสิ


End file.
